Many applications of integrated circuits are embodied within an integrated system that includes multiple power supplies. In some of these applications, two or more such power supplies are arranged in a “wire-OR” configuration where at least one voltage output of each power supply is coupled together to provide a voltage output that can supply a current greater than the current capable of being supplied by any one of the participating power supplies. During operation of the integrated system, differing amounts of currents are required at different points in time. At various points in time, the required current can be greater or less than the amount provided by a given participating power supply. Accordingly, participating power supplies are switched off (to save power consumption), or turned on (to provide more power), as needed during different points of time during operation. Blocking circuitry is used in combination with the participating power supplies to minimize voltage disturbances (e.g., that can adversely affect the operation of the integrated system) that occur when switching on and off a participating power supply. However, such blocking circuitry often increases cost, complexity, and power consumption of the integrated system.